It Could Only Happen Today
by Michaela Will
Summary: A Valentine's ficlet. Mamoru historically has horrid holidays. This Valentine's he tries something a little different.


Prologue:

Mamoru watched Usagi scramble out of the arcade as fast as she could. The glass door shut with an unfairly perky jingle that caused Mamoru to turn back to his coffee and slump farther down on his stool. Motoki gave his a half-smile from the step ladder her was standing on.

"Pass me one of those hearts, will you, Mamoru-kun?" He asked, holding onto the ladder carefully and leaning out to Mamoru as the other passed him a large pink glittery heart of cardboard to hang from the ceiling. He looked on his dejected friend with sympathy. "You shouldn't let the holidays get you so down, Mamoru-kun. They are meant to be fun." The comment was only answered with a grumble. "No I'm serious, you need to at least try and have fun, or forget it's a holiday. Do something for a change, besides, if I know you, you'll just sit around your apartment watching sappy movies on TV and making yourself more depressed than you need to be." He paused for a moment. "Could you . . ."

Mamoru looked up from his cup, already holding a cardboard cherub out to his friend. "You do know me too well." He sighed, "But it's all so stupid. Even Odango is all worked up about a night where she'll just end up depressed because there's no one in here life that she feels that special about. It's a waste of time."

Motoki just grinned at him, "Well then, find a way to make the day worth your time. No, I don't mean go to that Valentine's dance or anything," Motoki amended as he noticed the glare from his darker companion, "But try to do something. Why not try to enjoy yourself without all the mush, do something that's fun and doesn't require a girl. Guy's night or something. I've seen that underclassman that you hang with sometimes. Why not do something with him? Ittou-kun, I think."

A smile began to cross Mamoru's face, "I could do that. He doesn't have a girlfriend. Yeah, I think I will, Motoki-kun. Thanks, I'll take your advice, at least try to do something fun." Mamoru stood up, downing the rest of he coffee in one gulp. "I'll see you later." He called, striding out of the arcade.

"Yea, anytime, Mamoru-kun! See you!" Motoki called from the ladder grinning like a madman.

_It Could Only Happen Today_

by Michaela Wills

February 14, St. Valentine's Day 

Beep!

Beeep!

Beeeeeep!

BEEEEEEEP!

Mamoru reached out from under the downy comforter, patting the night-stand for the offending alarm clock. The machine continued to beep insistently, despite the fact that Mamoru was now groping for the OFF switch. Frustrated, Mamoru grumbled as he rolled over to turn the offending thing off.

CRASH!

Mamoru moaned from his new position on the floor. His legs were tangled up in the sheets that were still on the bed, the dark patterned comforter hung over his head and the night-stand he was currently thrown against. Pulling the dark blanket away from his disheveled hair, Mamoru noted one thing. The alarm clock that now laid in multiple pieces that were strewn around and on him.

Heaving a sigh, Mamoru righted himself and headed off to the shower. Shaking his head, he considered his morning so far and the bits of black plastic on the floor. "Well," He muttered as he turned on the shower, "Let's try to be optimistic. Now I can buy a new alarm clock with an OFF button I can find first thing in the morning!"

Mamoru walked out of his apartment building with unusually high spirits. He had to grin, just thinking about Motoki's idea and his day. Looking around, Mamoru took in the bright sun reflecting off the sugary layer of snow that just barely coated the trees and buildings. The sky was completely clear and without a cloud in sight. The morning news had given the impression that the weather would remain cold enough that the snow would stay on the ground, yet still be pleasant. To his surprise, Mamoru found himself nearly trotting to the Crown. He was going to treat himself to a fun breakfast. Suddenly, Mamoru found himself not only looking at the snow, but sitting in a patch of it. He looked at the girl who'd run into him, now also sitting, facing him.

"Morning Odango Atama, in a hurry?" He commented wryly as she scrambled to her feet.

"Gomen, Mamoru-baka. My fault as usual." She held out a hand to him, waiting for him to take it. Slightly stunned, Mamoru took the proffered hand and let Usagi help pull him to his feet. They both brushed the snow off of their clothes before Usagi spoke. "See you around, Mamoru-baka!" She drawled playfully as she took up her bag and fairly skipped away.

Mamoru shook his head to clear it of Usagi's odd behavior before walking into the Crown. The bells on the door jingled cheerfully to Mamoru as he passed through, causing Motoki to glance up from the paper to his friend. The pink, red and white decorations that fairly coated the arcade were all but ignored.

"Hey, Mamoru-kun, nice to see you at this hour. I usually don't see you until after traditional school hours." Motoki greeted, folding the paper away and leaning on the counter. Mamoru sat down, grinning.

"I know, but I felt like a change of pace, as you suggested. I'm treating myself." He grinned. Motoki gave him a look that Mamoru couldn't decipher.

"Treating yourself to breakfast out, huh? I guess that means you want a Belgian waffle with vanilla ice cream and strawberries." Motoki turned away to start fixing the special as Mamoru nodded.

"And don't forget a coffee, Apron boy." He added. Motoki looked over his shoulder, his mouth twisted in dislike of the nickname. The glanced at Mamoru, studying his friend closely. Coffee in hand, Motoki leaned on the counter, crinkling the Valentine tablecloth, as he passed the cup over.

"Okay, spill, what have you planned for today that has you so chipper? I've never seen you so upbeat, especially for a holiday." Mamoru grinned again, sipping the coffee.

"Well," Mamoru began, "I'm going to class, I only have the mathematics today and then to that basketball game the student council has been advertising for." Motoki opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it as his dark friend continued. "And I invited Asanuma-kun over as you suggested for a movie marathon starting at 5. We're thinking all action and comedy, carefully selected with very few gushy parts. Short ones that are easily fastforwarded. I'm looking forward to it." Motoki nodded, finishing up the waffle for his friend. And, Mamoru added in his head, Not putting in an appearance as Tuxedo Kamen tonight.

"Well, I hope you have a good time. But may I ask: Why the basketball game?"

Mamoru's brightened as the blond gave him the heaping plate. "Simple, Motoki-kun. There's nothing remotely romantic or holiday-oriented about a basketball game." He scooped off some ice cream and strawberry slices, eating them while twisting the spoon in his fingers. "This is wonderful, Motoki. I ought to do this more often."

Motoki smiled. "You should, I'd like the company." He added, waving a hand at the empty booths.

The pair chatted amicably as the darker one ate his meal. It was almost time for Mamoru's class by the time he left, strolling out of the arcade in spirits that were as high as when they arrived. His odd encounter with a certain young blond were forgotten and every thought of unpleasantness out of his mind.

Cheers echoed through the rafters, the pounding of feet running and squeaking enhancing the noise. The metals bleachers swayed with the excitement of fans, standing and flying around. The yells of the coaches were nearly drowned by the onslaught of noise. And all of this permeated in Mamoru's ears painfully.

He sat at the very top of the bleachers, in one far corner. His elbows rest on his knees, cradling his chin in his hands as he watched the swirling activity below him. A small cloud of melancholy surrounded him to keep other people at bay with the sullen picture he made. This, had not been what he expected or planned on. Glancing at his watch, he could feel the minutes ticking by at an unendingly slow pace.

The blare of the half-time siren broke through Mamoru's cloud of misery and brought his awareness back to the gym. The crackle of static from amplification filled his mind before the student DJ's finally burst through the air.

"ARE WE ALL HAVING FUN?" The crowd roared back at him with such variety that no true answer could be determined. "ALRIGHTY THEN! COMING UP, THE AZABU CHEERLEADING SQUAD, BUT FIRST, THE RESULTS OF OUR VALENTINE'S DAY RAFFLE! THE WINNER WILL RECEIVE A DINNER FOR TWO TONIGHT AT THE MARIPOSIA RESTUARANT! SO HERE WE GO!" The audience cheered at the announcement, obviously encouraged and excited to hear who the winner was. Mamoru simply groaned as the sappy music began to play through the speakers. "OUR WINNER ISSSSSSS . . . . SARASHINA KOTONO! COME OVER TO THE TABLE AND GET YOUR PRIZE! AND NOW WE BRING YOUR ATTENTION TO CENTER COURT FOR THE CHEERLEADER'S HALFTIME SHOW! THEY HAVE PREPARED A SPECIAL VALENTINE' DAY DANCE! GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

Bright and perky dance music overtook the sappy melody as Mamoru began to climb down the bleachers. That was it, that was absolutely it. He wouldn't torture himself a moment longer here on the pretext of fun.

"Never did like basketball anyway." He muttered as he shoved through the doorway and into the crisp February air.

"Thank you." Mamoru told the young woman before taking his pretzel and walking away. The girl smiled up at him before turning to the next customer. Mamoru didn't notice. Consciously looking around the mall for the first time, red, pink and white invaded his vision along with bits of gold and violet trim. Mamoru nearly groaned, but managed to hold it back. He was here to have fun. Actually, what Mamoru was doing at the over decorated Juuban shopping area was picking up movies. A smile began to creep over his features as this came to mind. His stride picked up and his posture improved ever so slightly. Today was going to be a good day. So what if the basketball game was a mistake? No big deal. He and Asanuma were going to have fun.

Stopping, Mamoru gazed into the window display of a store. His brow wrinkled slightly as his eyes passed over the display. It was one of those nature/science type stores and the display held a number of telescopes and kaleidoscopes. But off to one side, away from the ocean theme back drop and glow-in-the-dark stars was a collection of books on different topics. After a moment, Mamoru walked in.

Wandering around the store for a few minutes brought him to a selection of shelves with informational books on them. He brushed away a salesman before pulling one of the books off the shelves, picking one with a topic of stars and astronomy. Flipping through the book, he smiled lightly before returning it to the shelves. With the same kind of aimless direction, Mamoru sauntered out of the store to find himself standing before the window display again. He tapped the glass over the book on astronomy before nonchalantly walking away. He neither noticed nor paid any attention to the reflection of a young blond in a school uniform, hair hanging down her back in pigtails.

Mamoru's eyes scanned the neat rows of movie boxes carefully. After a moment or two of reflection, he pulled a box off the shelf. Grinning, he pulled two more matching boxes and tucked them under his arm. The Star Wars Trilogy wasn't exactly comedy, but it was a classic. Asanuma-kun would enjoy it. He was into sci-fi, and Star Wars is a sci-fi/action/drama. Besides, I have the 80's spoof subtitled at home, we can make it a Star Wars marathon! It'll be fun. He smiling without resignation, Mamoru strode to the counter to rent the movies and flirt lightly with the young girl working the counter.

The keys chimed merrily as he shifted his bags and shoved the correct key into the lock. Playing with the stubborn latch for a moment, Mamoru finally forced his door open. Clambering into the apartment, Mamoru dropped his bags by the door while he took off his shoes.

"Now this bag with the movies goes over there, and the snacks with them. The ice cream goes in the freezer and, oh! Someone left a message, cool." Mamoru stopped rambling as he turned on the replay and began to unpack his mess. Grabbing the large container of double chocolate, he headed for the freezer as the message began to play.

"Umm . . . Hey, Mamoru-san. It's Asanuma-kun. Uhh, I'm calling because I can't come over tonight. I'm really sorry, but . . . well . . . See, this one friend of mine had plans, but the guy didn't mean it, he was just being mean. When he canceled, she asked me to come over and hang. I hope you don't mind too much and don't let me ruin your night. I really am sorry, but Mako-chan really needs a friend right now. I'll see you in school. Thanks, Mamoru-san. Bye." The machine whirred and then clicked off.

Mamoru sighed deeply, staring at the machine. So Asanuma-kun has a girl after all. Or at the least, a friend who is a girl. Grabbing the carton of ice cream again, Mamoru popped the first of the trilogy into his VCR and plopped himself onto the couch. Well, I can have a good time anyway. Fast-forwarding to the beginning, Mamoru opened the carton mindlessly. And as long as I'm doing this alone, I might as well eat straight from the carton. The surround sound boomed with the famous opening measures to John William's musical masterpiece as the scrolling introduction to George Lucas' timeless trilogy began. Mamoru read along, trying to be cheerful. A screech erupted into Mamoru's ears overtaking the music as the screen split. Playing with the remote, he tried futilely to bring the picture back. With a huff of aggravation, Mamoru popped the tape out of the VCR, only to find the horrifying ribbons of black celluloid come tumbling out with it.

"Dumb machine ate the damn tape! Uhh!" Mamoru pulled at the celluloid, trying to force the VCR to give up the slender strands that remained stuck inside. After about ten minutes of struggling with the unrelenting machine, Mamoru gave up, cutting the strands outside free and resigned to replacing the tape and taking in the machine for a repair. "Dumb thing." He muttered, settling back into the couch with the remote. He flipped channels until he found one playing the news. Sitting back, Mamoru finally managed to get a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Instead of chocolate coating his senses, Mamoru found himself eating something very different. Looking into the container, he found his answer as to why. The confectionery delight was not the rich brown color it was supposed to be, but a pastel green. He glanced at the lid. Yup, Double Chocolate just like I thought. Must have mixed up the labels. This has to be pistachio, that's the only other green ice cream I can think besides mint and this isn't mint.

He shut off the TV and tossed the ice cream carton in the freezer before grabbing his coat and heading back outside.

Walking along the path, Mamoru listlessly gazed at the darkening sky, watching as light slowly receded allowing the millions of stars to shine. Mamoru laid out across the grass in the common area of the school grounds, not even bothering to wonder why or how he ended up there. The commons held no trees, so his view of the sky was totally uninhibited, which was exactly what he wanted.

Relaxing into the grass, Mamoru cushioned his hand behind his head and searched the sky. The very horizon was still tinted with hues of pale blue and fading violet that transformed into deep, dark blues and near black the further up the eyes traveled. His eyes drifted closed in a state of personal melancholy as he took it all in.

And then the pounding rock and roll music invaded his senses. It assaulted his ears and vibrated through the ground. Mamoru shot upright, head whirling for the source of his interruption. Light poured from the school gymnasium, crepe paper and balloons spilling out the door. Students walking in pairs and the occasional cluster arrived, walking in laughing and talking. The Valentine Dance.

Mamoru grumbled as he stood up, brushing off his coat, shoving his hands into his pockets before stalking away from the scene.

It was at this moment, it came. The light tingle of sensations, the tickling and inching that numbed the back of his head. It would increase to a burn and then a ripping sensation in a matter of moments if nothing was done. But now, Mamoru had the remedy. Without a thought he slipped into a cover of shadows and darkness before allowing the clothing of Tuxedo Kamen to conceal him. And with that, he was off into the night.

The sight before him was certainly not surprising. Of course today's youma had to be attacking the most ritzy restaurant nearby. The screams and fainting people weren't really surprising either. Actually, there was nothing surprising or the least bit astonishing about this. The only thought of any real value he had was Why today, this could only happen today.

The Senshi were already working away, so Mamoru hid himself in a balcony above the main dining room for the inevitable. He watched carefully as the four senshi fought. Jupiter was doing the most damage, with Mars only a step behind. SailorMoon was hanging back, not even bothering with the tiara yet, watching Mercury type away at that computer of hers.

In fact, SailorMoon was paying so much attention to Mercury that the youma was nearly on top of her before she noticed. Grasping the tiara, Moon made a sight movement as if to throw it before realizing she was backed against a wall with no room to swing.

The rose hit its mark perfectly. "Valentine's is a day for love. It's up to you to protect this for everyone." Mamoru told her from behind the mask. She nodded and slipped away from the youma, giving herself more room to swing her tiara. The youma was almost immediately dead.

"Well," Quipped Jupiter, "I guess that answered my question: Superheroes don't get holidays off!"

It had taken nearly an hour after that for Mamoru to make his way home. It was more than just the usual ten minutes of waiting for the senshi to leave, but a good 40 depressing minutes of wandering around the park aimlessly. Now, he was good and depressed. God, I hate holidays.

He thought about the lovely young couple he'd seen, only a year or two younger than himself, sitting in the moonlight. They were obviously in love. The young lady with aqua hair played her violin more with her heart than her hands and the blond young man watched her do so as if enchanted. They were in their own private heaven and loving every moment of it. The scene had pulled at Mamoru longingly and sickened him with jealousy at the same time.

Coming out of the elevator on the top floor, Mamoru walked down the hallway to his end apartment, getting his keys out. In the dim light of the hall something suddenly caught his eye.

Mamoru dropped his keys when he reached his door. There was a basket, trimmed with red ribbon sitting on the doormat. On the lid of the basket a note was pinned, with a pair of roses. Neither was red, instead the creamy white shone brilliantly, against it's violet/black companion. On the note the name 'Chiba Mamoru' was displayed in careful calligraphy. After staring in shock for a few minutes, Mamoru managed to open his door and bring the basket inside.

His apartment was once again spotless, all the traces of his tossed-around party stuff was gone, the tapes neatly piled by the door, foodstuffs put away in his cabinets. Sitting on his couch, Mamoru began to delve into the mysterious basket. Out came two plastic containers of some kind of food, a box of chocolate, a bottle of green tea, and smaller bottle with a tag displaying that title "Bath Oil". A collector's coin, a pair of thick, green candles with a book of matches, and a set of three sample music CDs.

Mamoru was grinning by the time he pulled the last object from the basket. It was a book. The same book on astronomy he had been admiring at the mall earlier that day. Picking up the note, Mamoru read over the type message twice.

Mamoru,

Happy St. Valentine's. I hope that this little collection will cheer you up. I know the food will be wonderful, so I have already taken the liberty of thanking the chef for you. Just enjoy tonight. I have taken care of everything. The sky is unusually clear, maybe you'll enjoy spending some time star-gazing.

-A Friend

PS: I'll always be there for the holidays.

Mamoru smiled slowly. Putting everything back into the basket but the coin and bath oil, Mamoru grabbed his CD player and headed for the roof. It was there that Mamoru spend most of the night. The CD player chewing through one sample CD after another while Mamoru ate his dinner by candlelight, the book as his dinner companion. After the food was finished, Mamoru laid back with his chocolate and the star chart from the book, searching out different constellations late into the night.

Perhaps Valentine's Day it's such a bad day after all.

Epilogue:

Mamoru strode into the arcade in the early afternoon on February 15. Without a second thought, he pulled a stool over to the counter and greeted his best friend.

"Hey Mamoru-kun! Did things go well?" he asked, as he put together a chocolate shake for the blond at the Sailor V machine.

"Yes and no. My plans with Asanuma fell through, but that basket you left me really picked me up. Thanks." Mamoru accepted the coffee Motoki nudged at him without a second thought. But he missed the look of astonishment of Motoki's face.

"Basket? What basket? I didn't leave you any basket Mamoru-kun. I was with Reika all day, you know that." Mamoru stared at him, puzzled, before pulling the collector's coin he'd received out of his pocket.

"Then who left the basket on my doorstep?" He began to muddle it over, turning the coin. On one side was a portrait of St. Valentine and a rose graced the other. Slowly Mamoru slipped into his own world of dizzying curiosity.

"Where'd you get that, Mamoru-baka?" A sweet voice interrupted his tranquillity, her blue eyes looking up at him innocently. Usagi looked at the coin and back at Mamoru. "It's one of those special collector's coins they made this year for the holidays."

Coming out of his fog, Mamoru managed to answer coherently. "A friend gave it to me." Usagi smiled brightly.

"Really? That's very cool, Mamoru-baka. Motoki-san gave it to you then." Mamoru shook his he. "No? then who?"

"Just a friend. I'm not sure who. It was in a basket left on my doorstep last night." Mamoru answered, trying to be vague. Usagi simply smiled brighter.

"Sounds more like a secret admirer to me, Mamoru-san."

"Perhaps, Odango. Perhaps."

- --

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:

I don't own SailorMoon or any of these characters. They belong to various companies and creators. I don't mean to infringe on any copyrights and this story is only for the fun and enjoyment of myself and other fans.

Notes: I stretched a few aspects of the SM world to create this. I know that Ittou Asanuma and Chiba Mamoru are not chummy, but I gave them a mild friendship in this. Ittou Asanuma is also the name of Ken's manga counterpart, who does go to the same school as Mamoru. Sorry about the Star Wars thing. I'm a S.Wars freak. The couple in the park was of course Haruka and Michiru. How many picked that up? Let me know if you liked this.

-Michaela 


End file.
